S word
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: "...había descubierto que encajaba perfecto entre los brazos de John Hamish Watson. Metafórica y literalmente. -Y sin embargo todavía no han tenido sexo, ¿o me equivoco?- Otro vistazo a esa incomodidad permanente en los músculos de su hermano. – No, no estoy equivocado. "
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

-Ahí va mi apetito…

-No estoy… dejando mi rutina… ni siquiera por ti, hermano mío.

Sherlock tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero de la habitación; era en parte su culpa por haber caído de imprevisto en la casa de su hermano, ¿pero merecía sufrir con la imagen de Mycroft en spandex trotando en su caminadora? Eso iba directamente a la fila de recuerdos a borrar.

-Esta vez lo estás tomando en serio.- Comentó para sí mismo, reflexivo. El mayor lanzó uno de sus dramáticos suspiros de derrota y dejó su ejercicio. Tomó una toalla para secar su rostro enrojecido, y aceptó la botella de agua que Anthea le ofreció antes de tomar asiento justo frente a su hermano y despachar con un movimiento de mano a su asistente.

-Suficiente de eso. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

La pregunta con el familiar e irritante sarcasmo, estaba de más. Mycroft sabía exactamente por qué tenía al detective en su sala, la manera en que sus dedos tamborileaban ansiosamente sobre el cuero, y la tensión alrededor de sus labios le decían a gritos de lo urgente que necesitaba un cigarrillo. La rigidez en su espalda y el claro dolor de cabeza que intentaba ocultar, le hablaban de algo más. Sherlock odiaba esa sonrisa presumida en el rostro del mayor.

-Sabes exactamente, ¿por qué insistes en gastar tiempo en obviedades?

- Me gustaría escucharlo directamente de ti. ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?

El más joven hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de tomar aire y contestar con dolorosa lentitud.

- Un caso.- Era físicamente doloroso tener que ir a Mycroft por uno, una última medida, el recurso final al que pocas veces terminaba por recurrir.

- No, eso es lo que necesitas. ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?

- Un cigarrillo, de hecho. – Contestó con otra mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

- Sí, pero ¿qué más?

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

La sonrisa de superioridad de Mycroft se hizo más pronunciada.

-¿Cómo está John? No lo he visto en algún tiempo.- Preguntó casualmente. El cambio de tema tomó desprevenido a Sherlock, quien enseguida se encontraba estudiando los gestos del mayor, tratando de revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Bien.

- ¿La felicidad doméstica le sienta bien? Ciertamente ha hecho mejoras en ti. ¿Dos kilos?

- Uno y medio.

- Oh pero yo creo que en realidad son dos.

Eran dos, en verdad. Sherlock se removió en su lugar, cruzando las piernas. Culpaba a John y sus trucos, había encontrado la manera de alimentarlo sin que el gran Sherlock Holmes lo notara, y tenía que admitir que las horas de sueño extra habían mejorado su aspecto, incluso Lestrade lo había comentado. Era difícil no querer meterse a la cama cuando tenía a John Watson ahí, y era imposible ocasionalmente no caer dormido cuando la calidez y la respiración acompasada del médico lo arrullaban hasta la inconciencia. Sonrió automáticamente con el recuerdo, gesto que ocultó en cuanto Mycroft rodó los ojos con burla.

-Está bien, ambos estamos bien. Ahora dame mi caso.

- Por supuesto que voy a darte algo, Dios sabe que tengo demasiado trabajo encima como para rechazar tu infrecuente, pero oportuna ayuda.

- Okay…- Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza.- ¿Por qué quieres saber de John?- Inquirió tras un breve silencio.

- ¿No tengo derecho a preguntar por mi cuñado? Mummy ha estado queriendo saber cuándo van a ir a visitarla.

- Estamos ocupados.

- Aparentemente no tanto, si estás buscando un caso. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido otra vez, la pregunta había sonado casi sincera. Y su expresión compartía la misma genuina preocupación. Era escalofriante cuando Mycroft se ponía en el rol de hermano mayor, se le hacía difícil continuar pensando en él como su archienemigo. Sherlock se permitió bajar la guardia un momento y sopesó la pregunta con cuidado antes de responder.

-Sí, estamos bien.

Lo estaban, los últimos meses habían sido una sorpresa maravillosa que todavía no perdía su novedad. De alguna manera su ridículo enamoramiento había sido correspondido por el hombre que fuera su mejor amigo de años. John Watson se había plantado frente a él, con su valiente expresión del soldado que nunca dejaría de ser, y contra todo pronóstico, con una dolorosa vulnerabilidad y miedo en sus ojos le confesó que lo amaba. A él, Sherlock Holmes.

No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en su vida, ni estar tan en paz consigo mismo. John lo completaba, era esa respuesta a la pregunta que lo había compungido desde que tuviera edad para recordar: ¿encajo en algún lugar? Aparentemente sí, había descubierto que encajaba perfecto entre los brazos de John Hamish Watson. Metafórica y literalmente.

-Y sin embargo todavía no han tenido sexo, ¿o me equivoco?- Otro vistazo a esa incomodidad permanente en los músculos de su hermano. – No, no estoy equivocado.

Ah, eso.

-¿Estamos hablando de eso ahora?- Preguntó, volviendo a levantar tus escudos, lleno de veneno.- ¿De eso se trata?- Señaló los aparatos de ejercicio.- ¿Estás poniéndote en forma para no avergonzar a tu pareja sexual al verte desnudo? Oh no… no has llegado a eso todavía… Mycroft… deberías habérmelo dicho, ¿un pez dorado, de verdad?- Ahora estaba divertido e intrigado, sobre todo cuando era el mayor quien se removía inquieto en su lugar, de pronto consiente de lo ajustado e incómodo de su atuendo. Mycroft probablemente moriría antes de dejar que lo vieran fuera de sus trajes de tres piezas, su armadura de batalla, aquella era una debilidad que solo Anthea y Sherlock tenían oportunidad de presenciar.

- Está bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres saber? Sí, tal vez haya tomado tu consejo. ¿Vamos a hablar como adultos alguna vez?

Probablemente no, pero tenía que admitir que seguro tomó bastante valor por parte de su hermano para admitir lo que acababa de revelar y no sentirse todavía más consciente del inminente rubor facial que portaba. De pronto se sintió un idiota. Maldito Mycroft, era el único que lo hacía sentirse así.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y tomó una dramática bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

-No.

No hacía falta elaborar más para que le comprendiera, Mycroft asintió lentamente.

-¿Han hablado de ello?

-¿Para qué? – Espetó defensivamente.

-Cosa de parejas, se supone que eres el experto de los dos, comunicación es la clave de una relación exitosa y todo eso.- Hizo un ademán en el aire.

- No esto, no. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo? Estamos bien.

Él no estaba empezando a discutir sobre sexo con Mycroft, ni ahora ni nunca. Suficiente fue aquella primera charla sobre donde vienen los bebés treinta años atrás. No tenía que ver con nada, su relación estaba bien.

Y aunque Sherlock encontrase la confianza para hablar de ello, aquella confesión no tenía espacio en la relación pseudo-fraterna que habían construido con los años. Mycroft y él no eran así, su hermano mayor tenía el coeficiente intelectual más alto de los dos, y sin embargo no sería capaz de entender por qué Sherlock aceptaba cada cosa que John le diera sin cuestionar por más. Se había prometido, aquella primera noche tras la confesión, que jamás pediría más que esto. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que John tuviera para darle, aunque en la mañana se retractara de lo dicho, Sherlock había tenido una noche en los brazos de su amor imposible. Había probado y estudiado los labios que tantas miradas suyas se habían robado, lo había besado y sentido la sonrisa de John sobre su boca. La mirada de felicidad y alivio en su blogger casi lo dejaron catatónico, incapaz de respirar y procesar pensamientos coherentes.

Esto es todo. Puedo morir teniendo esto, pensó esa noche antes de dormirse en sus brazos, tras una larga sesión de besos y palabras cariñosas por parte del rubio.

Tú no sabes, quiso decirle a Mycroft. Ni con toda su inteligencia era capaz de entender lo que fue para él pasar dos años en el anonimato, descubriendo sus sentimientos románticos mientras veía a lo lejos a un hombre roto llorar por su muerte. No tenía idea lo que había sido poner todos esos sentimientos recién encontrados en el compartimiento más oculto de su Palacio Mental y seguir adelante, ser su padrino de bodas, y después el hombro para llorar cuando perdiera a su hija y esposa el mismo día. Mycroft no podría saber lo que se sintió morir a toda esperanza y después de que encontrara un ritmo parecido a la normalidad, John diera vuelta todo confesando su amor.

Y que importaba que no hubiera sexo. Todo lo demás estaba ahí, y sabía por una buena fuente que ninguna relación era perfecta, pero Sherlock estaba lejos de buscar la perfección. Tenía a John Watson y era todo lo que quería.

-Y sin embargo, tú lo deseas.

¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! Él era John "Tres Continentes" Watson, Sherlock había estado fantaseando con ese aspecto de su amigo desde incluso antes de descubrir que tenía sentimientos por él. No es que ser célibe fuera fácil, rechazaba el sexo y todas las complicaciones que traían en orden de priorizar su claridad mental y enfoque en el trabajo. Pero eso no significara que no lo deseara a veces. Más que a veces, cuando veía al rubio salir de la ducha usando nada más que bata de baño, con el pelo húmedo despeinado en todas direcciones y le miraba con una sonrisa llena de seducción inconsciente, como si pudiera adivinar cada uno de los pensamientos que inspiraba en el detective.

-Eso no importa.- Negarlo e intentar ocultárselo a Mycroft era en vano.

- Sherlock…

-Termina este asunto, no importa.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó exasperándose.

-¡Porque…! Porque él no me desea.

Ahí está, lo había dicho, y deseaba que su voz no hubiese sonado tan estrangulada y vulnerable como lo hizo, pero Mycroft de seguro había escuchado la pequeña desesperación en sus palabras. El silencio que se alzó entre ambos solo estaba volviendo más ridículamente dramática la situación, Sherlock buzó con molestia.

-Me voy, estoy seguro de que tu asistente es capaz de alcanzarme la información pertinente.- Se puso de pie y cuando se estaba marchando, el otro volvió a hablar a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás seguro?

Sherlock vaciló ante la puerta y sin decirlo, asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Cómo podrías?

- Él no es así… él…- suspiró con agotamiento.- John no se siente atraído por los hombres, no antes ni ahora, lo nuestro no es así.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

Esta vez se giró para que Mycroft pudiera leer de primera mano la decisión en sus facciones.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Estoy asumiendo, pero suena a que tu conclusión es algo producto de tus deducciones y no de una conversación con él.

-¿Cuál es el punto? Ridiculizarme a mí mismo y hacerlo sentir culpable de algo que en verdad no está afectándome no hará nada bien a nuestra relación. Y una vez que esté ahí, nada lo hará desaparecer, no es como si pudiera bórralo, John no sería capaz y para mí sería tedioso. Por eso te pregunto otra vez, ¿cuál es tu punto con todo esto, Mycroft?

- Tiene que ver con la comunicación, he sabido de una buena fuente que a las facultades deductivas pueden ser un error en esto de las relaciones; vas a preferir preguntar y tener una respuesta de la otra parte…- Sherlock sorprendió al mayor con una expresión pensativa, como si de pronto estuviera hablando de algo personal y no de John y él. Definitivamente estaba intrigado, pero no tanto como para no querer salir de esa habitación.- Después de todo, te equivocaste una vez, ¿no? Están juntos, contra toda deducción y pronóstico.

Sherlock se congeló una fracción de segundos frente a la puerta, pero recuperándose de aquella frase se marchó. Maldito Mycroft.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a quienes estén leyendo esto! Es un trabajo pequeño y poco ambiciso que no va a tomar muchos capítulo, igual espero que les guste. Sus comentarios son lo mejor para mi, me encanta saber lo que piensan de lo que va pasando y sus críticas. Abrazos enormes y de nuevo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Él sabe, por supuesto que él sabe que sus deducciones no son cien por ciento correctas todo el tiempo, _siempre hay algo_. ¿Pero cuál es la otra alternativa? Comunicación, había dicho Mycroft. ¿Qué tanto bueno había salido de eso en el pasado?

No es como si él y John se mintieran mutuamente; si el doctor había tenido un mal día en el trabajo porque su nuevo jefe era un maldito dolor en el culo, Sherlock lo deducía apenas lo veía cruzar el umbral y no había necesidad de que él tuviera que mencionarlo en voz alta. "Él es un idiota." Murmuraría él pasándole una taza de té y John zumbaría de acuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa agotada.

Y estaban los días malos en verdad, no tan frecuentes en la actualidad, pero siempre latentes en su futuro. Los días en que John recordaba a una persona que había conocido solo unas pocas horas, pero había amado más de lo que cualquier detective pudiera soñar o incluso merecer. El bebé Watson había fallecido pocas horas después de su nacimiento por una falla respiratoria, había dejado de respirar y se fue como en un sueño. Simplemente nunca despertó.

Sherlock no la había conocido, y por ello nunca iba a entender el dolor. Había estado en algún ridículo caso, ambos lo estaban, cuando Mary entró en trabajo de parto y él le dijo a John que se adelantara, él le seguiría apenas resolviera todo. Idiota, mil veces imbécil, debió suponer que unas horas era demasiado tarde. Oficialmente no había tenido un nombre, pero sospechaba que John tenía uno en su mente, uno que murmuraba para sí cuando veía las imágenes de ecografías previas, y las acariciaba como si las adorase. Él la había sostenido, él había estado esas horas, no Mary que aún estaba en recuperación, y mucho menos Sherlock.

En esos días, cuando John recordaba a su hija, Sherlock sabía que lo único que podía hacer era facilitar las cosas para John. Guardar silencio a su lado. Conseguir un buen caso para distraerlo. Darle su privacidad.

Ellos no eran así, no se sentaban a hablar de lo que pasaba con sus emociones todo el tiempo, de alguna forma ya lo sabían y se complementaban maravillosamente. ¿Era eso muy terrible? ¿Poco sano? En su defensa, no estaba seguro de que ellos fueran el ejemplo de decisiones saludables, arriesgando su vida ridículamente y disfrutando de la emoción que les generaba. Cocinando entre experimentos y comiendo comida chatarra casi a diario. Pero eso probablemente los terminaría matando de un infarto, no atentando contra su relación de pareja.

Oh Dios, sonaba tan juvenil cuando lo decía así.

Ellos funcionaban bien de esa manera, llevaban cinco años siendo un equipo y solo porque no hubiera tanto contacto físico no significaba que estaban condenados a fracasar.

Pero Mycroft tenía razón en algo, debajo de ese constante asombro de haber sido elegido por John, debajo del agradecimiento, de la devoción, no podía dejar de ser un maldito egoísta y en algunos momentos solitarios, cuando sabía que nadie podía verlo, bajar la guardia y desear más. Él quería más, quería todo, quería cada centímetro de John Watson para sí. Lo quería consumir, hacerlo suyo hasta que no hubiese duda ante el mundo de que el ex soldado tenía dueño. Y sí, probablemente eso entraba en la categoría que John definía como "no muy bueno", pero era una parte de él que coexistía con su amor por la cocaína y al peligro. Era una parte de Sherlock Holmes el sociópata altamente funcionante, una parte oscura que prefería dejar enjaulada en las mazmorras de su Palacio Mental, y sin embargo, era tan real y tan propia como la genialidad para resolver casos.

En ese sótano de su mente cerraba el espacio entre él y John cuando lo veía entrar en la ducha, no permanecía mirándolo irse como un idiota anhelante al meterse al baño, se ponía de pie y lo seguía desvistiéndose por el pasillo. Entraba desnudo a la ducha con él y lo escuchaba lanzar un zumbido de sorpresa cuando las manos del detective se deslizaban por su pecho y abdomen. El John de su imaginación aceptaba de buena gana sus atenciones, sonreía complacido y gemía ansioso cuando la boca de Sherlock se cerraba sobre su cuello, mordiendo y succionando. Murmuraba alentándolo cuando lamía la línea de su oreja hasta su mandíbula, y con su mano guiaba la de Sherlock hasta su miembro, erecto y pesado cuando cerraba su palma alrededor de él. Era grande, él jamás lo había visto directamente, pero sabía por años de convivencia y meses de dormir juntos que su blogger estaba más que bien dotado en esa área. Y Dios, si eso no le traía toda clase de imágenes.

Su mayor obsesión era intentar imaginar con precisión como se sentiría. Cómo sería sentirlo contra sus muslos, contra su cadera, cómo sería frotarse contra él, por encima de la tela y sin nada entre ellos. ¿Lo estiraría mucho al entrar en él? Sentiría un poco de dolor, un ardor seguido del placer y la sensación de sentirse lleno de John Watson; sería una mezcla intoxicante. ¿Podría meterlo todo en su boca? Sería un reto, pero uno que perseguiría con la misma obsesión y meticulosidad con la que lleva sus experimentos.

Eso era malo, pero las preguntas llevaban demasiado tiempo sin responderse en su cabeza. Demasiado tiempo esperando a ser resueltas. ¿Tengo un límite? Era la cuestión más importante.

_No lo sé._

Y era terrorífico no saberlo.

Había estado tentado en los primeros meses de convivencia, John era un ser abiertamente sexual y con un gusto por la conquista. Sí, sus compañeras eran todas mujeres, pero algo en la mente de Sherlock (ahora ve que quizás fue solo un pensamiento anhelante) le llevaba a pensar que no todas lo habían sido en el pasado, y sospechaba especialmente en su etapa en Afganistán. En ese entonces no valía la pena perder un compañero de vivienda y un posible colega por su curiosidad e inquietud sexual. Sí, esa primera noche en Angelo, consciente o inconscientemente John había coqueteado con él y Sherlock había decidido poner las cosas en claro desde el comienzo. Él nunca había intentado nuevos avances, quizás por desinterés u orgullo por el rechazo inicial, Sherlock sabía que podía intentar situaciones bastante divertidas para tener una respuesta. Pero en ese entonces no valía la pena tener que buscar un nuevo compañero solo porque su curiosidad sexual había arruinado todo. El sexo tendía a complicar las cosas, y al final era todo transporte. Lo dejó de lado.

Luego estuvieron separados y cuando regresó, a su deseo solo acrecentado por los sentimientos recientemente florecidos, tuvo que contenerlo en las mazmorras por primera vez. Era tarde y John tenía a Mary. Después ella se marchó, incapaz de soportar el dolor de la pérdida de su hija, incapaz de aliviar la culpa autoimpuesta, y sin nada más que una relación deteriorada por la cual quedarse, Mary se fue donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Su relación comenzó oficialmente poco tiempo después, y entre las palabras de afecto y besos, jamás hubo indicio de que John fuera por más. No hubo esa insinuación de la primera noche en Angelo, nada de miradas seductoras ni las frases clichés que utilizaba para llevarse a la cama a sus antiguas conquistas. Debería sentirse halagado de no ser igual, y lo hacía, se alguna manera. Después de todo, una falta de libido es de esperarse durante el duelo. Y si bien John estaba feliz por la presencia de Sherlock en su vida, la desaparición de su mujer y la muerte de su hija todavía eran fantasmas recientes.

Era lógico que John no deseara llevar a las cosas a un nivel superior, no tan pronto. Ingenuamente pensó que irían lento y eso estaba bien.

Había algo, sin embargo.

Un detalle que había guardado en lo más oculto de su inconsciente para no analizar, pero que ahora Mycroft había removido y llevado a primera plana. La líbido de John Watson estaba en perfecto estado, lo había notado últimamente, cuando se despertaba y no lo hallaba en la cama, y segundos después lo escuchaba en el baño masturbándose. Lo mucho que intentaba mantenerse callado para no ser descubierto por Sherlock era casi ofensivo, pero después de oírlo desde la cama, donde imaginaba cómo sería si él estuviera ahí con John, viéndolo tocarse y correrse, Sherlock jadeaba y tomaba aire profundamente antes de salir de la habitación y pretender que nada había pasado. Si John quería mantener eso en secreto, quién era él para evitárselo.

No había nada malo en una paja silenciosa en las mañanas, pero ver la manera en que los ojos del rubio se distraían segundos para mirar una hermosa mujer en la calle, era otro asunto. Había visto todas las señales de lujuria en él: pupilas dilatadas, la manera inconsciente con la que se lamía los labios, incluso la forma de pararse para resaltar. No era nada obvio, pequeñas fracciones de tiempo que terminaban cuando John parecía recordar de pronto que Sherlock estaba ahí, y el tipo de relación que tenían. Entonces volvía a la normalidad, al práctico doctor Watson, escondido bajo sus suéteres de lana, siempre siguiendo a Sherlock Holmes.

Era inquietante y no podía evitar sentirte celoso. Pero ni siquiera entonces su relación avanzó, y si tenía que ser sincero, hasta parecía que se estaba congelando. Estancado en un limbo entre la relación de dos mejores amigos que comparten una cama, la renta y en ocasiones besos rápidos, pero cargados de afecto.

Estaba fuera de discusión el cariño que John le profesaba, pero amor no es lo mismo que atracción. Y si tuviera que analizar la situación como si fuera un tercero, como si saliese de su cuerpo por un minuto y desde la comodidad de su sala los viera interactuar, notaría enseguida que no había rastros de deseo en la manera en que John lo miraba, ni siquiera cuando se paseaba usando nada más que una sábana sobre su cuerpo. No había caricias ni toques más allá de sus manos, muñecas, mejillas, cabello, labios y en ocasiones hombros, todas zonas sexualmente neutrales y estratégicamente alejadas de su pecho y pelvis.

Él lo besaba con menos frecuencia cuando Sherlock presentaba algún tipo de vello facial, incluso incipiente. No era frecuente, porque el mismo detective odiaba como se sentía en su cara, pero desde que notó esa relación entre su barba y la escases de contacto físico había decidido aguantar días sin afeitarse solo para probar su hipótesis. Era concluyente, a John parecía repelerle ese detalle que le recordaba lo muy masculino de su compañero.

John no se sentía atraído por Sherlock, y para el caso, por ningún hombre. John no era gay y aunque no se sentía traicionado (después de todo, el rubio siempre lo había dicho), era imposible desterrar la pequeña decepción que sentía.

Hablar del tema solo confirmaría sus dudas, lo pondría a él en evidencia y haría que John se sintiese culpable de algo que en realidad no podía evitar.

John ingresó a la sala para encontrar una figura espectral de pie en la mitad de la habitación a oscuras.

-Ok… - Dijo encendiendo la luz.- Estás comiendo chow mein de pie en la oscuridad, con tu bufanda y abrigo puestos, algo malo está pasando.- Concluyó mientras Sherlock se giraba para verlo, descubriendo con sorpresa que había estado haciendo exactamente lo que John había descripto, sin notarlo.

Con una expresión cariñosa de incredulidad, el médico dejó su bolso de trabajo a un lado y se acercó para ayudarle a quitarse su pesado abrigo.

-¿Compraste suficiente para ambos?- Preguntó suavemente al notar que Sherlock no estaba hablando aún por la sorpresa. El más joven asintió y con un gesto de cabeza señaló en dirección a la cocina, donde el paquete de comida china reposaba sobre la mesa.

Cuando John volvió de servirse una porción para él, lo tomó por el brazo y dirigió a ambos hasta el sofá, encendiendo la televisión en un acto reflejo.

-Así que… ¿qué tan mal? – Preguntó casualmente, sorbiendo sus fideos, con la vista fija en la imagen de la tv.

-Fui a Mycroft por un caso.- Respondió finalmente, con un quejido dramático y de pronto largando toda tensión de su cuerpo. Escuchó la risita divertida del rubio mientras se hundía en el sofá, echando su cabeza hacia atrás sobe el espaldar.

- Wow, así de tanto…

Sherlock lanzó otro gemido de protesta y John tomó su mano, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso. Siempre lograba quitarle el aire por unos segundos, el gesto lo agarraba por sorpresa y no podía evitar mirar hipnotizado el movimiento del dedo de John, aplicando suave presión sobre su mano, ocasionalmente alternando con caricias distraídas en sus dedos.

Continuaron comiendo frente a la tv, en silencio, John ensimismado en una vieja película de ciencia ficción, su respiración acompasada, 221B en completa calma, solo interrumpida por los sonidos del film y la señora Hudson moviéndose en la planta baja. Sherlock captaba todos los detalles de una clásica noche tranquila, lo más cercano a normalidad que ellos tenían.

Esos días le gustaba observar el perfil de John cuando él no lo estaba mirando, el movimiento de sus pestañas, los pequeños gestos que revelaban sus pensamientos.

El detective acortó las distancias abrazandose al pecho de John, porque tantas veces había querido hacerlo, y porque ahora podía. Ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del rubio, Sherlock sonreía complacido por como inmediatamente John lo acomodaba entre sus brazos, casi sentado en su regazo.

-Hey…-susurró el blogger cerca de su oído, depositando un beso sobre en su sien.- No te vi en todo el día, ¿me extrañaste?

-No.- Contestó inhalando sobre la piel de su cuello, el efecto relajador fue inmediato. John lanzó una risa divertida y sintió a Sherlock sonreír sobre la piel de su cuello.

-En ese caso, yo tampoco te extrañé. – Esta vez fue el turno de Sherlock para reír.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

-Lamento que no hayan casos interesantes últimamente.- Susurró otra vez cerca de su oído, plantando otro beso casto sobre su cabello.

Eso era todo lo que eran, besos castos y esta sobrecogedora intimidad, y era bueno, muy bueno de hecho. Pero en el silencio de su mente Sherlock se preguntaba si podía tener más. Si era correcto ponerse ambicioso y en el riesgo perder esto.

"_**Después de todo, te equivocaste una vez, ¿no? Están juntos, contra toda deducción y pronóstico."**_

Plantó un beso sobre la mandíbula de John y otro más abajo, cerca de su mentón, de pronto estaba sobre los labios de su blogger y el sonido apreciativo que salió de su garganta solo lo motivaron a seguir. Uno o dos besos castos primero, enseguida estaban besándose con entusiasmo. Eso era bueno, excitante, tenía las palabras de Mycroft en su cabeza, ¿cómo estaba seguro si nunca lo había intentado? Aprovechando lo concentrado que se encontraba en su boca, Sherlock se giró sobre él y de pronto estaba a horcajadas sobre el otro hombre.

Oh sí, esto, exactamente esto era lo que había estado deseando. Sentir el peso de los mulsos de John entre los suyos y sus pechos pegados, era una manera gloriosa de besar y así lo hizo. Continuó besándolo, lamiendo sus labios y luchando contra su lengua. Pero esos segundos en los que se embriagó en la sensación, lo hicieron ignorar la forma en que John estaba respondiendo.

De repente y como si fuera una cachetada, reparó en la rigidez repentina en el cuerpo de su compañero, en como sus manos lo agarraban por la cadera para alejarlo., como el beso se volvía menos colaborativo e incómodo.

Separó su rostro para verlo al mismo tiempo que John lo apartaba suavemente. La expresión mezcla de sorpresa e incomodidad eran exactamente lo que había querido evitar todo este tiempo. John ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, apartaba la vista, fijándola en cualquier lado menos su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con voz estrangulada.

Escuchar la pregunta fue más humillante de lo que había imaginado; de pronto se sentía estúpido y consciente de que aún seguía sentado sobre John. Un lugar que no tenía permitido. Se bajó y corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, entrando a la cocina, buscando automáticamente algo en que poner su atención, su microoscopio, el experimento que había dejado en la cocina a medio terminar, cualquier cosa que alejara la sensación que tenía en ese instante.

Vergüenza primero, pero luego bronca. Sintió crecer ira contra sí mismo. Por supuesto que se enojaba, había sido un imbécil, una decisión precipitada por algo estúpido que Mycroft había sugerido. Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó a John entrar a la cocina detrás suyo, masajeándose los ojos luciendo muy cansado.

-Hey, Sherlock, ven aquí.- Lo tomó por los brazos para calmarlo, hasta entonces Sherlock había estado dando vueltas frenéticamente en la cocina. – Lo siento, solo me tomó por sorpresa, ¿estás bien?

Sherlock lanzo una exclamación que sonó como una risa ahogada.

-¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente bien, John, perfecto.- _Solo que hice algo estúpido y ahora sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar esta conversación_. Lo que sea con tal de no participar en esta fiesta de lástima.

-Ven aquí.- Lo abrazó, y el primer instinto fue el de resistirse, pero Sherlock terminó relajándose en sus brazos. – Estoy muy cansado, creo que me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes conmigo?

El más joven asintió y lo siguió, mientras de la mano John los dirigía hasta la antigua habitación de Sherlock, y actual pieza de ambos. Por supuesto que John sabía, había visto su reticencia a hablar de lo ocurrido y es exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Bendito John que lo conocía y deducía con tanta facilidad en ocasiones, ahorrándole momentos incómodos y salvándolo de su propia estupidez.

Ese fue un riesgo innecesario que no volverá a repetirse, punto probado, John no lo deseaba. No de esa forma al menos.

Pero a pesar del malestar que aquello le ocasionaba, no superaba al cariño que sentía en esos momentos, cuando cada noche se iban juntos a la cama y John se dormía abrazándolo posesivamente, como si Sherlock fuera el objeto más valioso. Y esa noche, además, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón.

* * *

Continua en el siguiente capítulo :D Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno espero que este capítulos les guste! Sobre todos a los que le dejó un feo sabor de boca el anterior, es obvio que se viene final feliz, o sea, soy yo, no puedo ver mal a estos dos por mucho tiempo. Ojalá esten complacidos con lo rapido de la actualización (yay!), pero no habrá nuevo capítulo hasta el próximo finde porque me voy a hacer trabajo voluntario en zona desfavorable (o sea, no internet!) hasta el viernes. Paciencia y un abrazo grande, los rr son alimento para mi alma. Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 3

Ahí estaba, en esa situación de nuevo. Se giró y echado sobre su espalda, la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones era más que obvia. Suspiró frustrado pero eternamente agradecido de que Sherlock seguía durmiendo. El detective siempre era el último en dormirse y también en despertar, lo que tenía a John sufriendo esa clase de situación vergonzosa en su feliz privacidad.

No es que Sherlock no lo supiera, después de todo era imposible vivir con él sin que a la larga dedujera hasta el detalle más íntimo. Por eso no había duda de que su pareja sabía de cómo cada mañana, en las últimas semanas, había tenido que encargarse de su erección matutina en el baño contiguo, lejos de donde pudiera causar algún tipo de situación incómoda para ambos.

Por supuesto que Sherlock lo sabía, John podía notarlo cuando salía del baño, fresco y listo para empezar su jornada y encontraba a Sherlock en la cocina. Como con una sola mirada analítica él ya sabía todo lo que John había intentado ocultar en el cuarto de baño. No lo mencionaba, por fortuna, como si saberse expuesto no fuera lo suficientemente humillante, escucharlo en voz alta terminaría siendo la muerte de su dignidad.

No podía evitarlo. Le gustaba pensar que era un mejor hombre que eso, que estaba a la altura de la situación, pero mirando directamente a la dureza entre sus piernas aparentemente el celibato no se le daba tan bien a John Watson como al detective consultor. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? Si tenía la jodida tentación en persona durmiendo a su lado cada noche, viviendo, comiendo y respirando a metros de distancia. Y llevaba más tiempo del que había durado sus dos tours por Afganistán sin echar un polvo, e incluso ahí tenía maneras de encontrar alivio de una noche. No era justo bajo ningún concepto. No es que la vida hubiese sido especialmente justa con él en los últimos tiempos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, este debería ser un nuevo comienzo en su vida. Ya no era ese joven que llegó a las tierras arenosas del oriente por primera vez, era un hombre en sus años maduros, uno con un novio que lo ponía como un adolescente cachondo y estaba al borde de enloquecerlo… Mierda.

Dio una última mirada para confirmar que Sherlock seguía dormido y salió de la cama, directo a la cocina. Té y tostadas, eso era lo que necesitaba, dejaría de lado el baño esta mañana, suficientemente malo había sido la situación de la noche anterior como para sumar más culpa en tan pocas horas.

-Vete… mierda.- Murmuró en dirección a sus pantalones, mientras esperaba que hirviese el agua.

Estar en una relación con Sherlock Holmes se suponía el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos, pero especialmente para él. Por primera vez había decidido tomar una decisión y hacerse cargo de ella. No podía seguir negando como se sentía cada vez que Sherlock arriesgaba su vida y continuaba lanzando todo a la borda como un jodido mártir por él. No habían palabras bonitas, ni gestos dulces, era todo puramente instintivo entre ellos, era más intenso lo que fueron todas las experiencias románticas juntas en su vida. ¡Y él se había casado con una asesina a sueldo! Era ese tipo de amor "mato y muero por ti", desde el primer día hasta el último aliento que dé en este jodido mundo. Una devoción mutua tan profunda que le quitaba el aliento. Dar el último paso era bastante obvio, y no por ello más sencillo.

Pero por una maldita vez era justo lo que haría, tomar eso y con todo el valor que un ex soldado desgastado podía juntar pondría entre ellos las palabras que habían estado flotando entre los dos por tanto tiempo pero habían jugado a no ver. El elefante en la habitación.

"_**Te amo, y no solo en el estilo mejor-amigo/colega y todo eso, te amo en el estilo de quiero que seas mío como ya soy tuyo desde hace años, Sherlock… ¿Sherlock me estás escuchando?" **_No podía evitar reírse al recordar como creyó que el muy idiota había sufrido un infarto cerebral en ese momento. Parpadeó frenéticamente por unos segundos y luego se quedó totalmente quieto, cada vez más pálido y si no fuese por el sofá a sus espaldas hubiera caído directo golpeándose la cabeza contra cualquier superficie. Suerte que no había decidido declarársele en las escaleras.

Había sido increíble a partir de ahí, todo incómodo y maravilloso desde el mismo inicio. Se sentía por ratos la cosa más natural del mundo, como si llevara años en ello, y por otro era como juntar valor para tomar de la mano a Mandy Cheers, su enamoramiento adolescente, otra vez. Era ridículo como dos adultos habían comenzado una relación con la misma incertidumbre que John lo hiciera cuando era preadolescente, probando límites, como al besar a Sherlock por primera vez.

De entrada John supo que lo suyo tenía más dosis de platónico que otras relaciones, probablemente por eso había resistido más que cualquier otra de su pasado. Sherlock tendía a repetir que el sexo era problemático y complicaba las cosas, sobre todo en la época en la que tener una cita para el fin de semana era uno de sus hobbies favoritos. John era muy adepto al sexo, pero tenía que admitir que había algo de razón en sus palabras. Más de una situación incómoda y dolorosa en el pasado se hubiera evitado si hubiese pensado con su cerebro y no sus pantalones. Por eso estaba bien al principio, no es que su relación no fuese afectuosa, al principio había sido verdaderamente encantador sorprender a Sherlock con palabras cariñosa y caricias inesperadas. Nada muy intenso o intimidante, pequeños pasos de bebé en la transformación de su relación a una de pareja.

Las atenciones eran muy bien recibidas, pocas veces recíprocas, Sherlock había dejado en claro con sus acciones que era un tipo poco afectuoso pero John podía vivir con eso, siempre y cuando sus gestos fueran bien recibidos, que lo eran. El beso fue más riesgoso, sin embargo, la primera vez lo estuvo pensando toda la tarde durante un caso, Sherlock había sido especialmente brillante ese día y él analizaba en su cabeza todas las formas de acercarse y besarlo de una jodida vez. Al final no uso ninguna, fue todo producto de un impulso al final de la jornada, cuando cerraron la puerta del departamento tras sí.

El más joven no se había sorprendido, las intenciones de John habían estado escritas en su rostro todo el tiempo, pero eso no lo hizo sentirse más confiando ni evitar temblar como una hoja de papel cuando John lo empujó en el sofá y se tendió sobre él, sacándole la vida de los pulmones a besos. Había sido intenso y extraño de la forma en que solo los primeros besos son, incoordinado en su comienzo, sin saber bien donde poner sus manos y recibiendo un codazo en el mentón por parte de Sherlock, John era una mezcla de adrenalina y risas, cuando el detective era frenesí y respiraciones ahogadas. Estaba besando a Sherlock Holmes y se sentía como si fuera algo prohibido, como si tuviese dieciséis años y su mamá fuera a entrar por esa puerta para regañarlo en cualquier momento.

Le tomó un poco darse cuenta que la experiencia no era tan divertida para Sherlock, quien tenía el rostro enrojecido y respiraba como si estuviese a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. De pronto el pánico lo tenía él, cuando descubrió lo que la sobrecarga de información sensorial estaba ocasionando en su compañero. Se apartó lentamente, dando unos castos besos en la comisura de sus labios enrojecidos (oh esos labios exquisitos, era una boca hecha para el jodido pecado), y dándole espacio al aire para circular. Él mismo estaba agitado.

A partir de ese momento había decidido dejar que Sherlock tomara el timón en el progreso de las cosas, pero aquello jamás pasó. Con el correr de los días crecía su ansiedad pensando en cuando sería el momento en que esa preciosa criatura que tenía como novio desearía besarlo, y poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más consciente del deseo que estaba empezando a experimentar por él.

Era una forma de ponerlo, en realidad comenzaba a enloquecer de la anticipación. Sherlock era brillante, compartía un humor extraño con él, y hacía su vida mejor; pero además era visualmente un deleite para cualquiera. Desde esa piel pálida y tersa en su cuello que parecía desafiarlo a atacarla hasta lo redondo de sus labios, esas pestañas largas y oscuras que ocultaban unos ojos que cambiaban de color con el mismo capricho que lo hacía el humor de su portador. Era una belleza y era suyo, pero el continuo rechazo solo fue hiriendo más su amor propio. ¿Era correcto llamarle rechazo aunque no era él quien hacía los avances? De hecho, las veces que su control de debilitaba y el afecto lo desbordaba, Sherlock jamás hacía otra cosa que demostrarse complacido por los gestos. John nunca se animó a ir más lejos otra vez, si Sherlock "es todo transporte" Holmes deseaba mantener el aspecto físico de lo suyo al mínimo, no había más que hacer al respecto. Estaba todo bien.

Estaba todo bien en verdad, excepto por esos momentos en que su cuerpo decidía que le importaba tres carajos lo que su mente decidía. Tal vez debería empezar a seguir el ejemplo de Sherlock, que tan incómodo sería pedirle un consejo a su pareja: ¿Amor, hay alguna manera en que pueda mantener el celibato a rajatabla como tú? ¿Es necesario empezar a hacer experimentos en la cocina o solo salir a trotar está bien? De hecho no era mala idea, podía empezar a hacer ejercicio y gastar un poco de esa energía acumulada. Cualquier cosa con no tener que hacer lo otro, como si Sherlock ya no estuviera consciente de sus patéticos intentos de ocultar lo que le pasaba, tenía que intentarlo más. ¿Y qué había sido eso de anoche? Sherlock lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, no solo había iniciado un beso sino también la manera en que prácticamente lo había atacado. Todo hubiese sido fantástico si no fuese por la expresión de pánico que portaba mientras lo hacía. Tal vez era un efecto de su humor oscuro, como el que venía teniendo en los últimos días, algún tipo de experimentación. Él hacía eso, el muy maldito, John ya se había acostumbrado a comer con incertidumbre durante esos días, preguntándose si sería uno de esos en los que para mejorar su humor Sherlock estaría probando alguna droga en él. Había perdido varios días en su memoria así. O si entraría la tina y encontraría restos humanos como en una puta película gore.

Admitía con resignación que ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso e incluso lo aceptaba, pero experimentar en su sexualidad, probar respuestas en él, estaba muy cerca de lo que hería el ego de John y no podía permitirlo, por mucho que lo amara.

La otra opción era quizás peor, que consciente de la lucha interna que John venía sosteniendo el detective hubiera decidido de alguna forma ceder y sacrificarse con tal de dar algún tipo de alivio, como si se esperase que lo hiciese. Eso era todavía más mortificante y humillante, como si su amor propio no estuviese golpeado en esa área. Lejos estaba de verse al espejo y reconocer a John "Tres Continentes" Watson, como Bill le había apodado, con sus bordes suavizados por los años y las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos. Su cabello no se estaba volviendo más abundante, tampoco.

La relación con Sherlock era complicada y maravillosa, le traía paz y se sentía tan correcta como pocas cosas se sintieron. Pero también era frustrante, arriesgada y una constante lucha, posiblemente por eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. No lo tendría de otra forma.

-¡JOHN! ¡John, Lestrade dice que tiene un cadáver para nosotros!- Sherlock le quitó la taza de té a medio beber y la tomó de un solo trago. Venia vistiéndose en el camino.

-¿Qué?

- ¡Vamos, John, no te quedes ahí parado!- Reclamó terminando de abotonar su camisa.- ¡Vístete tenemos trabajo que hacer!

- Okay, okay, voy en camino. Buen día y todo eso.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y protestando se volvió para darle un rápido beso en los labios. "No hay tiempo para esto, John", reprochó sin ganas mientras lo hacía. Y luego salió disparado a la sala, dejándolo para que se pudiese vestir.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes, encontró su celular sobre la cama con dos mensajes nuevos:

"_**Taxi abajo, estoy esperando. ¡Apúrate! SH"**_

"_**Muy tarde, ve en el siguiente. Scotland Yard. SH"**_

-¡Maldito bastardo! – Uno creería que después de tantas declaraciones de amor Sherlock dejaría de abandonarlo para correr tras la primera escena de crimen que encontrase.

No lo tendría de otra forma.

El caso fue menos complejo de lo esperado pero mucho más entretenido, les llevó dos días encontrar la forma en que el secuestrador lograba convencer a los adolescentes de abandonar sus hogares e ir hacia su guarida en Tottenham Hale donde los mantenía cautivos. La búsqueda los llevó por toda la ciudad, John registrando tiendas de videos juegos por uno que fuera compatible con una melodía que había quedado almacenada en el teléfono celular de una de las víctimas abducidas (lo que le hizo sentirse realmente viejo, no tenía idea de que hubiesen tantas opciones) mientras Sherlock aumentaba el campo de búsqueda en foros online de gamers. El detective estaba casi seguro que la forma en que las víctimas eran sacada voluntariamente de sus casas tenía que ver con un efecto cuasi-hipnótico que lograba con una melodía en especial incorporada en juegos online y aplicaciones. Mucho más tarde, John le llamaría el "El caso del flautista de Tottenham Hale", lo cual era permisivo e inexacto ya que no había ninguna flauta involucrada, replicaría Sherlock.

-Eso suena a ciencia ficción.- Opinó Lestrade con incredulidad.

-Hemos visto cosas más extrañas.- John se encogió de hombros mientras veían a Sherlock recorrer la habitación de la última víctima registrada. Greg tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, habían visto toda clase de ridiculeces imposibles en los años de servicio, sobre todo en los casos que Sherlock decidía tomar.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Doctor Watson, ¿Millie se fue por un juego?

La mujer a cargo de la adolescente era su madre, divorciada y con tres trabajos para mantenerla, frecuentemente ausente; Sherlock había deducido. Una mujer bastante joven y de buen aspecto, que no dejaba de rondar a John buscando preguntas y contención, cuando Lestrade claramente se había presentado como el detective a cargo de la investigación.

Fue breve y estuvo mal, John lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse complacido cuando una mujer tan hermosa concurrió primero a él por atención. Maldito orgullo masculino, vestigio de esos años jugando rugby y luego el ejército. Sí, no tendría que haberle sonreído ni aceptado patéticamente su atención, sin importar lo bien que le hiciera a su lastimado ego, la manera en que Sherlock le miró cuando lo descubrió fue un golpe directo a su estómago. Herido y a la vez con algo parecido al agotamiento o resignación.

-¡Fuera!- Gritó el detective, asustando a todos.- ¡Fuera todo el mundo! Demasiado ruido, demasiada gente, fuera, necesito pensar. ¡Lestrade saca a Donovan de aquí!

-Ella ni siquiera está aquí.- Replicó indignado el jefe de oficiales. De todas forma la gente abandonó la habitación, dejando solo a ellos tres dentro.

-Dije fuera todos.- Insistió con amargura.- ¡Fuera!

-¡Dios! Okay, okay, estamos saliendo. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo dejándote entrar en nuestros casos…

John no lo escuchó replicar, solo cerró la puerta en sus narices y más tarde desapareció, abandonando otra vez la escena sin avisar a donde se dirigía. Más tarde (horas), John tendría suficiente tiempo para sentirse como la mierda por lo que había hecho, recibió un mensaje del detective para encontrarse en cierta esquina de Tottenham Hale, donde finalmente encontraron al sospechoso principal y a los adolescentes desaparecidos.

-¿Asumo que esto ya no es requerido?

John se encontraba junto a la ambulancia donde los paramédicos asistían a las víctimas, por suerte ninguna sufría algo más severo que deshidratación, cuando la figura de la secretaria de Mycroft se materializó detrás de la cinta amarilla policial, a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

-¿Hum? – Preguntó sin entender a qué se refería, a lo que respondió levantando una carpeta tipo expediente.

-Él fue a su casa pidiendo esto, no sé qué tanto lo quiera ahora.- Hizo un gesto dirigido a Sherlock, quien intercambiaba unas palabras poco amistosas con un miembro del equipo de Lestrade y evitaba la prensa.

- Oh no, seguro que es requerido. Ya tuvo su regalo de papi ahora va a querer desenvolver el de mami. - No fue un buen chiste, pero provocó una risa sorprendentemente genuina en Anthea.

- Es gracioso.

-¿Oh?

- Cómo en esa analogía el detective Lestrade es su padre cuando Mycroft es la madre.

-Sí… no creo estar entendiendo.- Sonrió sintiéndose un idiota por tan mala comparación.- No es de mis mejores chistes, realmente.

-No al contrario, yo creo que fue bastante divertido.- Sin embargo ella parecía estar divirtiéndose de una broma privada que John no tenía por qué entender. Le pasó el archivo, que era más pesado de lo que se veía.- Buenas noches Doctor Watson.

-Buenas noches Anthea.

Ella ya estaba fuera de vista cuando se giró para buscar a su detective, quien nuevamente, había desaparecido.

"_**¿Dónde estás? Tengo archivo del caso de Mycroft." **_Mensajeó.

"_**Barts. Llévalo a 221B. Nos vemos más tarde. SH."**_

Cuando Sherlock regresó al departamento esa noche, mucho más tarde, John lo esperaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. El rubio lo notó distraído, lo suficiente como para tardar una fracción de segundos más de lo que hubiese tomado en situaciones normales darse cuenta del cambio en la sala.

Sherlock se sorprendió al encontrar los muebles corridos, sus sillones contra la chimenea y la mesa contra la pared, despejando el lugar. Además podía sentir un olor especial proveniente de la cocina. ¿Pasta? ¿Salsa… pero blanca? John estaba cocinando, no había comida precocinada ni delivery esa noche al parecer. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era la suave música de fondo. Esto no tenía precedentes. Esto era nuevo. Miró a John sorprendido, buscando respuestas y el rubio le sonrió tímidamente, estirando los brazos hacia él.

-Pensé que después de un buen caso querrías festejar conmigo.

-Festejar.- Masticó la palabra como si le sonara extraña, ellos nunca festejaban, menos el final de un caso. El final de un caso era volver y dormir en una cama cómoda, comer tal vez comida china y esperar con ansiedad que el siguiente caso no tardase mucho en llegar. No,_ esto_.

-Sí, algo de comida casera, pasta con albóndigas, tu favorito… y no, no son esas albóndigas de Tesco.

-Eso es difícilmente carne, es una blasfemia poner la etiqueta de albóndiga a esa cosa.-Espetó indignado, provocando que John ampliara más su sonrisa.

-Ven aquí.- Como si fuese una orden, Sherlock lo hizo y enseguida su cintura estaba rodeada por los brazos de John.- Pensé que quizás antes de cenar querrías bailar un poco conmigo.

-¿Qué?

Debía verse como un idiota con la boca abierta, pero John le sonrió con esa expresión de "Sherlock está haciendo algo ridículamente lindo", acercándolo más en su abrazo, tanto que el detective era capaz de ver el azul profundo de sus ojos y sentir la respiración en su mejilla.

-Bailar. Conmigo, ¿por favor?

-Tú no quieres bailar, odias bailar. –Espetó rápidamente.

-No, yo soy malo bailando, por eso voy a dejar que guíes, pero quiero bailar contigo.

Nunca lo habían hecho, no desde aquellas tardes de prácticas funestas previas al casamiento de John. Eso había sido distinto, básicamente Sherlock dando muchas órdenes y con un esquema de aprendizaje, una fecha límite y todo. Un propósito. No como esto que no tenía motivo, nada se parecía aquel vals a estos movimientos suaves e íntimos con los que se desplazaban por la sala.

-Nosotros no hacemos esto.- Musitó Sherlock, sobre la frente del rubio.

-Humm… no, pero creo que deberíamos empezar desde hoy.- Aprovechó para hacer uno de los giros que Sherlock le había enseñado durante sus clases, logrando un jadeo de sorpresa en su compañero. Cuando lo atrajo nuevamente contra su cuerpo, confesó:- Además, no es muy seguido que puedo tenerte así.

Era increíble pensar que todavía podía sonrojar a Sherlock Holmes de esa manera, con algo tan fácil. Y tenía tantas, tantas palabras para esta criatura tan sexy, si solo tuviese la oportunidad.

Por primera vez en la noche Sherlock lo miró a los ojos, develando lo vulnerable que se sentía, pero sin dejar de analizarlo. John supo que si iban a hablar de esto, ahora era el momento.

-Estás diciendo la verdad, de verdad quieres bailar conmigo.

-Obviamente.

Sherlock se relajó y le regaló una sonrisa de lado, mientras lo guiaba haciendo un movimiento más elaborado, que dejó a John de espaldas contra el pecho del detective por un momento antes de volver a girarlo y abrazarlo como antes.

-Lo siento. – Sherlock hizo un sonido descontento y lo interrumpió con un beso profundo, que muy a su pesar el médico rompió.-…no, espera, un minuto. Quiero decir esto, amor, no soy bueno hablando así que por favor déjame que diga esto de una vez. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Okay.- Contestó enseguida y volvió a besarlo. John conocía una táctica de evasión cuando estaba frente a una, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

-No, en serio, lo siento mucho. Sherlock, mírame.- Lo tomó por el rostro, fijando su mirada en esos ojos que esta noche eran de un formidable color verde. – No debí haber hecho lo que hice, hoy y esas veces durante las últimas semanas. Sé lo que está pasando, y lo siento. Soy un idiota, no lo sé, me estoy volviendo viejo y quizás estoy entrando en alguna clase de crisis, pero por algún estúpido motivo me sentí halagado por la atención de esas mujeres.

-John, no hace falta…

-Shh no amor, espera déjame terminar. Sherlock tu y yo somos iguales en tantas cosas, eres mi jodida alma gemela, no tengo idea como sucedió eso, pero de alguna manera el mejor hombre que tuve el honor de conocer en mi vida, el más brillante, decidió estar conmigo y dejarme hacerlo feliz. Y eso quiero Sherlock, toda mi vida, intentar hacerte feliz. Pero tú y yo somos diferentes también, yo no siento las cosas como tú lo haces…

Ahí estaba, esa expresión de pánico otra vez, pero esta vez sería fuerte. No importase lo mucho que le desagradase, Sherlock debía escucharlo, debía saber que estaba intentando mejorar.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así, a veces… Oh Dios esto es tan vergonzoso, pero tienes que saber que a veces necesito esa atención. Sé que es banal y que soy un idiota, porque puedo ver cómo te lastima. Lamento haberte hecho sentir celos. Solo necesito que sepas que lamento haberlo hecho, que voy a intentar que nunca vuelva a pasar, y ten por seguro de que ninguna de esas mujeres, ni nadie para el caso, va a separarme de ti. Ya no más Sherlock, ya tuvimos todas las separaciones necesarias. Ahora solo quiero hacerte feliz y ser feliz también… Dios, solo quiero seguir adelante. ¿Es eso posible?

- Sí, sí John, es posible.- Fue una pregunta retórica, pero la vehemencia con que Sherlock respondió, besando su frente y luego el espacio por encima de su labio, descomprimieron ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Esta vez lo besó él, ligero como una pluma, lo único que sentía en su pecho era alivio y esa sensación de que estar esa noche, bailando y besando a ese hombre, era lo correcto.

Continuaron así durante el resto de la velada, cuando se terminó el baile Sherlock estaba vibrante de energía, fue allí que John descubrió cuanto en verdad su detective amaba bailar. Definitivamente lo harían más seguido. En tanto avanzaba a noche, con la buena comida y escuchar como Sherlock repasaba los datos del caso, incluso las confirmaciones posteriores en Barts, John sentía que se iba desvaneciendo en una especie de sueño. Si se tratase de una droga, esa noche sería para John la dulce morfina, cuando para Sherlock era cocaína, feliz y tenso, se sentía cada vez más desbordante.

Era perfecto, era ideal, incluso hicieron bromas sobre Anderson antes de meterse en la cama a dormir. El cierre idílico para un festejo igual, era la comodidad del colchón y el cuerpo de Sherlock abrazándolo por la espalda por primera vez. Usualmente era al revés, pero John se sentía complacido por el cambio. Sherlock continuaba murmurando a su oído palabras afectivas cuando se fueron a dormir. Era en la noche y en la intimidad de la oscuridad que él se soltaba con mayor facilidad, y John se iba a la tierra de los sueños oyendo todas esas cosas bonitas que Sherlock no se permitía decir en la mañana.

-Lo siento.-Un jadeo angustioso lo despertó de golpe, junto con una sensación caliente y pesada sobre su oído. Enseguida entendió que era la boca de Sherlock, apretada contra su oreja, repitiendo en voz baja y grave una serie de palabras.

La sensación del aire fresco sobre su pecho y vientre descubierto fue eclipsada por el calor de las manos largas y finas de violinista que tanto conocía, tocándolo con descaro a lo largo de su abdomen, subiendo su camiseta hasta acariciar y pellizcar su pezón. John dio un gemido ahogado, producto de la sorpresa y desorientación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Era imposible ver, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, señal de que la noche estaba muy avanzada. Había despertado de golpe y sentía todo el cuerpo que indudablemente pertenecía a Sherlock, pegado a lo largo del suyo. Tan cerca que sentía cada músculo de su tórax contra su espalda, y por debajo de la cintura, una dureza inconfundible frotarse contra sus nalgas.

-Ohh…oh Dios.- Exclamó cuando su cerebro comprendió lo que estaba pasando, mandando a lo largo de su cuerpo una ola de calor que fue a parar directo a la ingle. Sherlock continuaba murmurando algo, se había detenido, apartando la obvia erección que estaba frotando contra sus nalgas, pero sus palabras se llenaron de alarma.

-Lo siento, lo sientolosiento John, oh Diossss lo siento mucho, déjame hacer esto, por favor.

¿Hacer qué? Quiso preguntar, pero su respuesta llegó antes cuando una de sus manos bajó hasta colarse dentro de sus pantalones y debajo de su ropa interior, agarrando con fuerza su miembro semi erecto. John lanzó un jadeo que se mezcló con un gemido vicioso, uno que jamás pensó que viviría para escuchar de Sherlock.

-Sher—sherl…

-Shhh…lo siento John, está bien.-Besó frenéticamente su sien, oreja y descendió por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. – Solo déjame hacer esto. Cierra los ojos, ¿puedes hace eso por mí, John? Cerrar los ojos.

Lo hizo, por supuesto que lo hizo cuando se lo estaba pidiendo con esa voz ronca cargada de lujuria y algo más oscuro, algo obsesivo y decadente. De pronto estaba completamente duro en la mano de Sherlock.

Los ojos cerrados solo volvían todo más intenso, estaba despierto y consciente de todas las partes donde su cuerpo tocaba el de Sherlock. La forma en que el más joven gemía cada vez que su mano lo masturbaba, esparciendo la humedad de su líquido preseminal a lo largo de su carne, era una deliciosa tortura.

-Ohh...oh, John… John eres tan grande. – Lanzó un jadeo de respuesta.

Quiso girarse y abrir los ojos para verlo, pero Sherlock lo mantuvo fijo en esa posición, atrapándolo con su cuerpo.

– Esta bien John, cierra los ojos, lo siento…- Otro gemido agónico, como si estuviese siendo lentamente torturado.- Quiero… oh Dios… ¿Puedo ponerlo en mi boca? Por favor John, déjame probarlo, solo esta vez… ahh… te lo juro.

No esperó ninguna respuesta, su cerebro estaba sufriendo algún tipo de apoplejía porque en ese momento estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación muy realista. No había forma de que Sherlock Holmes hubiese pedido, no, suplicado darle sexo oral. Sintió el movimiento en las sábanas, ruido de telas que no pudo identificar y de repente el aire en su pene y muslos, libre de su pantalón. Sherlock debió haberlo bajado hasta las rodillas, pero aún así lo tenía inmovilizado en la misma posición en la que había despertado.

-Está bien John, no me importa si piensas en ellas, solo cierra los ojos e imagina a Anthea, ahh… yo también puedo hacerte sentir bien John… oh por Dios eres hermoso.

¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Era extraño y abrió los ojos para girarse, pero Sherlock los cubrió con su mano libre.

-Cierra los ojoss…por favor, cierra los ojos, John.

-O…okay.-Era vergonzoso lo pequeña y seca que salió su voz. Pero su respuesta pareció tranquilizar a Sherlock, su respiración se hizo más pausada.

Lo siguiente que percibió fue un nuevo movimiento en las sábanas y ahora ya no estaba de lado, sino sobre su espalda. Sherlock lo tomó por sus muslos, separándolos para ponerse entre ellos. El aliento sobre la piel sensible de su glande lo hizo gemir de anticipación. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que cerrar los ojos? Si esto no era un jodido sueño ni alucinación, si esto que pasaba era verdad, entonces tenía a Sherlock entre sus piernas, con sus labios de corazón perfectos solo a centímetros de su pene, y no lo estaba viendo.

No confió en su fuerza de voluntad y cuando sintió aquella boca cerrarse sobre la cabeza, se llevó el antebrazo contra los ojos.

-Ahh…mierda.- Musitó entre dientes. Sherlock tenía su lengua haciendo círculos y jugando despiadadamente con su frenillo. El maldito no estaba dándole una mamada, estaba degustándolo como si su pene fuera un manjar.

Tomándose su tiempo, lo contuvo en su boca hasta tragar el resto. No iba a poder tragarlo entero, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, pero tampoco lo habían intentado cómo el ahora. Parecía decidido a tomarlo entero en su boca y garganta, subiendo y bajando a lo largo, lo soltó solo para masturbarlo con la mano mientras se llevaba sus testículos a la boca. Con un gemido largo y ruidoso, John podía estar seguro de que estaba despertando a la señora Hudson allá abajo.

Pero al carajo con ella y con todo el mundo, estaba recibiendo la mejor mamada del mundo por el hombre más sexy de la puta tierra y por como sentía a su periné contraerse, se iba a correr en cualquier momento.

-Shh.-aaahh…

Sherlock lo volvió a chupar, y un movimiento extra se añadió a su dinámica. No podía más que adivinar en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, pero por el sonido húmedo y frenético, junto con los gemidos ahogados en el interior de la garganta del detective, John solo podía imaginar. Y lo que veía en su mente era fantástico.

Sherlock masturbándose ferozmente mientras lo hacía correrse con su boca.

Las oleadas de calor como picos crecientes fueron subiendo por su cuerpo, jadeando con la boca abierta, desesperado por aire, John sintió que el final era inevitable y quiso avisarle.

-Voy a … Sherlock!

El más joven gimió deleitado mientras acababa dentro de su boca, recibiendo cada gota de su semen. Aquello fue increíble, alcanzaba el clímax otra vez de solo escuchar como Sherlock mismo terminaba, corriéndose con un jadeo gutural. John se maldijo por no poder verlo. Solo sintió las gotas pegajosas y calientes caer sobre sus muslos, y supo que Sherlock se había masturbado sobre él todo este tiempo.

El posiblemente despertaría de su sueño alucinógeno en cualquier momento. Despertaría y sería de mañana, y la realidad lo encontraría con su triste y solitaria erección matutina por el sueño húmedo más loco y excitante de toda su vida. O quizás no lo haría, no despertaría porque probablemente estaba muerto por una apoplejía nocturna. Cosas más extraña habían sucedido.

Pero no despertó. Lo siguiente de supo al recuperarse de su orgasmo, fue que estaba solo en la cama. Sacó su brazo de su rostro y abrió los ojos, buscando en la oscuridad a su amante. No escuchaba a Sherlock por ningún lado ni lo percibía en la habitación.

-¿Sherlock?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio que se hallaba solo en la habitación, pero los rastros inconfundible de lo que había pasado estaban ahí. Sus pijamas bajados hasta las rodillas, su miembro flácido ahora, todavía brillante y húmedo por la saliva. El semen que había percibido ahora era una mancha inconfundible en su muslo derecho. Pero Sherlock no estaba por ningún lado.

Se subió los pantalones, desorientado salió de la cama, para escuchar el ruido inconfundible del detective en la cocina.


End file.
